Power Rangers: The New Beginning
by cornholio4
Summary: A new modern take on the original Power Rangers based on the movie and comic books as well as the show. Zordon recruits five teenagers from Angel Grove to defend the Earth as the newest Power Rangers! Billy/Kim.
1. Prologue

**I decided to write my own reboot of the Power Rangers franchise based on the original seasons. I will be taking cues and inspiration from the shows as well as the Boom Studios Comics and the new movie which I have seen and really enjoyed (don't worry no spoilers here except that I think Ranger fans will enjoy it). Plus some inspiration from the Zordon of Eltar fan film and maybe some of the few elements I liked from the Adi Shankar Power/Rangers short film if I can (I am glad the movie was nowhere near as dark as that short film and it seems Adi will be making an R Rated Power Rangers cartoon... I feel worried...). Hope you like this and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews**

 _Ever since the Universe existed there was a realm of multicoloured energy that flowed through the universe. It was discovered by an entity that known as Ninjor who mastered the energy of the realm that he named the Morphing Grid and using its energy created the means to bestow great warriors with powers. Each team of these warriors would use their powers to fight against evil and tyranny across the universe and would be known to be Power Rangers. These Power Rangers would use giant robots resembling animals and creatures called Zords to help in their fight and would combine to form a giant warrior known as a Megazord._

 _Ninjor took on a pupil to be his successor as the guardian of the Morphing Grid, a sorcerer from the planet Eltar. After taking his role the pupil who became known as Zordon defeated a warlord known as Dark Spectre from stealing the power of the Morphing Grid but in doing so had his physical essence fused with the Morphing Grid... thus becoming one with it and the Avatar and Guardian of the Morphing Grid._

 _However there exist a universe wide alliance of warlords and intergalactic criminals known as the United Alliance and one of their highest ranking leaders was a warlord and dark sorcerer known as Lord Zedd who had set up a battalion led by the witch Rita Repulsa to conquer a solar system that Zordon uses as his home base. Now with his allies he battles Rita and her forces on an infant planet whose inhabitants would later call Earth, long before the creatures that the people of Earth would call Dinosaurs would have existed..._

Planet Earth and the large legion of the army of clay like humanoids called the Putty Patrollers, cannon fodder foot soldiers for Rita's forces were fighting against the armoured and cloaked forces that were allied with Zordon. "Keep going, Rita's forces must not reach Zordon..." one of the lieutenants of the allies of Zordon shouted out before being stabbed through the chest by a golden sword.

Silverback a large muscular grey skinned warrior with a dark blue silver armor, silver helmet and a long beard pulled his sword from the lieutenant's body and he then just marvelled at the battle around him. "Zordon will fall as with the all the others weak obstacles that have fallen before the might of my Pack!" Silverback roared with his sword being lifted up in the air.

After slaughtering three cloaked warriors himself using his axe, Goldar a shorter but still imposing looking humanoid blue monkey with long black hair, a golden helmet, a golden armor and gold and black wings patted Silverback on the shoulder. "You showed him Silverback, these obstacles are not even ants to us and soon victory shall be ours!" Goldar gloated and Silverback smirked in response.

"Indeed younger brother, we shall dine in the blood and screams of our victims!" Silverback told him and they lifted their weapons in the sky in triumph. Then suddenly in a smoke of black energy there was now standing a figure. A woman in a black cloak with a black pointed headdress and in her hand was a long sceptre with a circular piece on top with a glowing red circle in the middle of it.

"Don't you barbarians celebrate just yet." The woman known as Rita Repulsa told them sternly and harshly and then pointed to a rock formation on top of a hill. "That is where Zordon is having his camping sight and he is tied to the Morphing Grid itself, we kill him we destroy the Grid and the Power Rangers forever so don't you both screw it up." Rita told them sternly.

"You would be wise not to speak to us like this, we have fought and led the conquests of various worlds and are the great warriors in the military of the United Alliance! We shall do what you asked of us in ending the threat of the Power Rangers permanently so they never again go against the United Alliance." Silverback told her looking down at her.

"You both may have sworn your allegiances to Lord Zedd but he has put you and your brother under my command so unless Zedd says otherwise, I am your queen and you will show me the respect that it entails or else I will have you both banished to the Dark Dimension for the rest of your miserable existence!" Rita snapped at him pointing to the hill. Silverback just charged at the hill along with Rita and Goldar followed behind.

With a legion of Putty Patrollers behind them they soon came across a large circular rock formation and in the middle of it were a platform with six golden coins on them and each of them were glowing a different color. In the middle of them were the pictures of creatures that would not exist on the planet for a long time: a tyrannosaurus rex which was glowing red, a dragon which was glowing green, a pterodactyl which was glowing pink, a mastodon which was glowing back, a sabre-toothed tiger which was glowing yellow and a triceratops which was glowing blue.

Goldar and Silverback both chuckled out loud and were walking casually towards the platform. "Zordon must have been stuck in the Morphing Grid for too long, he is not even trying anymore..." Goldar laughed out loud only for Rita to stop them with both with her staff and had a stern look on her face.

"How much of a fool do you think I am Zordon, to not recognise this as the trap this blatantly is?" Rita shouted out loud. "Come and show yourself Zordon!" she ranted and then came a red, black and yellow robot known as Alpha 5 and next to him was a ghostly cloaked figure wearing a long cloak and a hood that was covering his face. He seemed to be glowing red, blue, black, yellow, pink and green.

" **This will be the only warning that you will be given, return to where you came because there is nothing for you here...** " the figure known as Zordon told him in a loud blooming voice with his hands together. Rita and her minions all glared at her in response as they faced the legendary Zordon.

"Well if it isn't the legendary guardian of the Morphing Grid himself; the great Zordon! Honestly I have defeated more impressive looking forces. Once I destroy you and the Morphing Grid right now Zordon there will no longer be any Power Rangers anymore to fight the United Alliance and the Rangers that there are already will lose their powers and fall to our might!" Rita screamed as their minions all went into battle stances. They all saw Zordon give out a disappointed sigh.

" **Then you leave me no choice but to do this...** " Zordon told them before facing Alpha. " **Alpha activate the Defence Protocol HS!** " Zordon told Alpha as the robot went to a technological console which appeared.

" _Right away Zordon..._ " stated Alpha in a robotic voice pushing buttons and evil forces felt the ground moving. The rocks in the formation forming a wall and a ceiling around them and they felt themselves being dragged to the centre of the room where a giant canister appeared. Rita and her forces screamed as they were tried not to get sucked into the canister and the Putty Patrollers felt themselves turning to dust.

Silverback managed to hold onto the platform where the coins were being kept and used his free hand to grab the Dragon Coin, "Think of it, we can sue this to create a whole legion of warriors bearing the Rangers powers! With that kind of power the whole universe will belong to Lord Zedd!" Silverback grinned as a clear dome was encasing Zordon.

" _That Power Coin is not yours and does not belong to the United Alliance, give it back!_ " demanded Alpha jumping at Silverback, Goldar threw his axe Alpha which he dodged and it pierced Silverback's torso. Goldar screamed in anguish and horror as Silverback took his dying scream of pain with Goldar catching his brother's Sword and the Dragon Coin before being sucked into the canister his brother's corpse crumbling into dust.

"...this is giving me a...headache..." Rita ranted her last words before being sucked into the canister and it being sealed as the new structure having been completed. The wave being sent out destroying all Putty Patrollers and the remainders of Rita's forces feeling that their Queen has been defeated, surrendered to Zordon's allies.

" _Aye, aye, aye Zordon... Rita is trapped but we just lost one of the Power Coins..._ " Alpha muttered dejected to the dome where Zordon was now represented by a giant face showing changing colors of the rainbow.

" **Rita is locked up, her forces defeated and the remainder of the Power Coins is safe so this is a victory Alpha!** " Zordon assured him and Alpha shrugged getting his point.

Later Zordon, Alpha and their allies were gathered in the new structure circling the canister as it was launched into space. One of them in a dark green robe took down her hood to reveal a brown haired woman. "So Rita is trapped there with her remaining general Zordon, along with a Power Coin?" the woman called Dulcea asked looking up at Zordon.

" **The canister used to trap her and her forces have been sent to an uninhabited planet outside the Solar System, hopefully she will stay there where she can never do anymore harm.** " Zordon stated as Dulcea spoke up again asking:

"What is your plan now Zordon? Even if Rita is gone for good, Zedd and the United Alliance are still out there so and they come for you here on this planet?"

" **I believe you and the rest of the Power Rangers out there and forces of good will be able to keep the Alliance at Bay. Should Rita escape or Zedd and the alliance do come here, myself and Alpha will stay here on this planet from this new Power Chamber guarding the Morphing Grid. Should we need to do so we will be able to choose five new warriors to become Power Rangers.** " Zordon told Dulcea and she then put her hood up.

"We shall be ready should you need us and we shall call if we require assistance, farewell Zordon until the next time our paths crosses again." Dulcea said as she teleported out of the Power Chamber along with her associates.

" **Enter the Sleep Mode Protocol, we shall be awakened again should the Power Rangers be needed again.** " Zordon told Alpha who went to the console pushing buttons. The ghostly face of Zordon disappeared and Alpha shut down with the lights in the Power Chamber going off. The outside of the Power Chamber disguising itself as a rock formation until it would be needed again...

 **Silverback is from last year's Annual of the Boom Studios Power Rangers series, is it just me or did anyone else think he looked like Blastaar from Marvel Comics?**

 **if anyone wants to volunteer I am open to potential beta readers. Next chapter we meet our Rangers...**


	2. Meeting the Heroes

**PRESENT DAY**

Angel Grove, California a quite small town where people didn't expect much to happen around it. At Angel Grove High School during class of the sophomore years, one class a boy wearing a black jacket, green shirt and black jeans was listening to hip hop music on his phone. Sitting next to him was an african american boy with glasses and wearing a blue jumper with a tie and jeans who was trying to get his attention as well as a nearby girl wearing a yellow jumper, tie and black jeans.

The teacher a stern looking woman was in front of the boy wearing the green shirt and he quickly took his headphones out. "You should be paying attention if you want to make sure that you pass this class Mr Taylor." The teacher told the boy Zack Taylor sternly.

"Yes, sorry Ms Appleby." Muttered Zack as he put the headphones and the music player back in his class. The boy next to him Billy Cranston and the nearby girl Trini Kwan shook their heads at his direction.

Soon the bell rang and they walked together out of the class, "Kendrick Lamarr is not going to help you pass the year Zack and I think Principal Caplan wants to be stricter on those caught listening to music during class." Trini warned Zack who was trying to wave it off.

"I was trying to get into my zone to concentrate but I guess I like to concentrate on the wrong things, I mean I don't have a brain like Billy's who can digest all the information he wants and can make machines that will get him into any college he wants." Zack retorted putting his arm on Billy's shoulder.

"Well Trini keeps asking me to tone it down since her room is now next to mine." Billy told Zack with a smile who paused and looked at him expecting him to explain. "Zack you were at the wedding sitting next to us." Billy told him in a disbelieving tone and Trini gave Zack an incredulous look as Zack had a look of realisation upon them.

"Oh yeah, sorry I keep forgetting your step siblings now since your folks got married and all, so how is that working out for you guys?" Zack asked as they both gave him a smile.

"We were already friends who were as close as siblings already so it's just a case of getting used to sharing a house as well as hearing noises from the bedroom next to yours." Trini laughed and Zack and Billy joined in.

"Well guys, you want to meet up at the Youth Center tomorrow since it's a Saturday, I am planning to get all my homework over and done with tonight so I have the entire weekend free." Zack asked and they all nodded.

"Lay off the Hip Hop for the night and you should get it done Zack." Billy told him and Trini laughed as Zack just huffed and crossed his arms. They then went out of the entrance door so that they could start going home.

They walked out of the door only for Billy to get hit on the hid by a water bottle being sent his way, Trini and Zack then helped him up but then found a brown haired girl (whose hair was tied up in a ponytail) wearing a white shirt, black skirt and pink jacket looking at Billy in concern. They recognised her Kimberly Ann Hart a member of the cheerleading squad who was in the year above them. "Are you alright, this idiot here was showing off his moves for the cheerleaders..." Kimberly told them with a grimace pointing to a brown haired boy wearing a red and white blazer and jeans.

"Sorry about that, guess I should have made sure no one was in the direction I was kicking before trying this." the boy called Jason Lee Scott who was also a year above them and a member of the school's karate club told them apologetically. "If you want me to make it up for you, then tomorrow at the youth center you can get smoothies, my treat." Jason offered and the trio said they would think about it before leaving.

"Did Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart just talk to us? I don't think the cool kids ever talk to us ever! Especially not one of the pretty cheerleaders" Billy told his friend and step-sister excitedly and they all laughed as Zack was picked up by his mum and Billy's mother who was also Trini's stepmother picked them up.

As Jason was unlocking his car Kimberly walked to him and asked "what is your obsession with practicing your moves on water bottles anyway? Still I will be there to make sure you don't corrupt their minds with your doofus ways." Kimberly told him before walking to her own car as Jason just muttered to himself.

PR:TNB*

In a secret facility on the Moon operated by NASADA, several astronaut scientists were at work studying a piece of a large asteroid that crashed on the Moon a few days ago. The rock was placed in a dome where they had droids working on examing the rock and carefully breaking it. "...by our estimate this was part of a planet that died out a few hundred years ago or..."one of them said only to stop and stare in bewilderment as breaking through one of the rocks was an ancient looking container that seemed to be a faded gold color.

After showing bewilderment and wondering if this was an artefact and could be the first clue to actual life in outer space. Their excitement paused as they saw the contained had cracked thanks to the droids and then out came black smoke that formed themselves into the smiling forms of Rita and Repulsa and Goldar.

Within ten minutes all of the scientists had been taken care of and the two walked out of the base to the barrens of the moon and Rita chanted a spell in her native language which caused a palace to form where the facility was, effectively destroying it. Rita chuckled as she then faced the direction where she and her minion could see the Earth and said "now after all this time we are free and now we can continue where we left off..."

PR:TNB*

The Power Dome having been long dormant started its light up and the five Power Coins lit up realising that they would be needed and teleported themselves outside in their respective colors...

 **Yeah think of the Rangers being based on their actors from the movie while their attire is based on the Boom Studios comics. Wonder what your thoughts are, especially with the changes I have revealed so far.**


	3. First Fight

**As you can see this will now officially be Billy/Kimberly.**

The next day Billy, Trini and Zack had met up with Kimberly and Jason at the Angel Grove Youth Centre. They went inside and sat down at the juice bar there. "The drink's are all on me Ernie and keep the rest as change." Kim told the proprietor at the Juice Bar giving him two bills as he all presented them with their drinks.

"Thanks for this Kimberly; I can call you Kimberly right as I don't really know if we are on first names terms yet..." Billy stammered as they began drinking through their straws. Trini laughed as she patted him on the back.

"Don't mind my brother; he is not too used to hot cheerleaders being nice to him." Trini told them making Billy embarrassed but Jason and Kimberly batted an eye. "Oh sometime ago my dad married his mum so we are step siblings but we were childhood friends so I always felt like he was a brother to me anyway." Trini clarified to them.

"Yeah and I was always kind of friends to them as well, we never actually had much friends outside of our little trio, we were always kind of our own little power trio." Zack told them as Jason and Kimberly looked sympathetically.

"You're welcome about the drinks and yeah you can call me by my name just fine, if you want we can be your friends too." Kimberly told them to which their eyes widened, especially Billy. "Isn't that alright with you Jason?" Kimberly asked Jason and he nodded.

"Just fine with me and sorry about the water bottle yesterday..." Jason apologised to them but then they saw flashes and they all felt something in their hands: glowing coins.

"I am pretty sure I was not holding this a second ago..." Jason muttered seeing his was glowing red he looked to Kimberly and saw hers was glowing pink. Zack's was glowing black, Billy's was glowing blue and Trini's was glowing yellow. Before they could react any further to this they felt like an earthquake was happening. There was also Putty Patrollers appearing and attacking everyone.

"Is this some kind of dream where I am in a monster movie..." Billy muttered fearfully but he saw a little girl was running to her mother when she was about to be crushed by a falling platform. He instinctively pushed her out of the way.

"I think we should get out of here..." Jason muttered kicking one of the Putty Patrollers into two others to distract them so that more people could get out. Trini, Kimberly and Zack were helping more people get to the exits while the five of them got out as fast as they could.

"Is this some kind of stunt or attack by terrorists, terrorists who managed to make movie monsters?" Zack asked using some of his dance moves to try and dodge some punches by the monsters. They seemed to be ganging up on them and out in the open they saw Goldar was there holding up his brother's sword.

"I think that guy looks like he belongs in the Wizard of Oz..." Jason muttered as they all looked the monkey like monster in the golden armor as he made a big speech.

"People of the puny planet called Earth, I am Goldar a great warrior under the service of Rita Repulsa the future empress and conqueror of this world! Wielding the weapon of my fallen brother and having learnt your stupid language due to a spell, I bring to you this message from Empress Rita!" Goldar roared to the people around him making his grand speech. "You will all bow before your new ruler, resistance is futile and should you try to fight back, speak up against myself or Empress Rita or interfere in any way shape or form you will be crushed horribly! Accepting your inevitable fate is your only option!" Goldar roared finishing his speech with a mocking laughter.

The five teenagers all glared at the monster, "I refuse to bow down to some alien conqueror who wishes to enslave my planet!" Jason then shouted out as all five of them all suddenly now glown the color of their coin, they didn't notice this as they were agreeing that they were not going to let themselves be enslaved to alien invaders without a fight.

"Hey Goldar...GET OFF MY PLANET!" Billy charged out as he then transformed into a blue spandex suit with white gloves, white belt, white boots and a white pattern on the torso with a helmet modelled after a Triceratops. They looked in shock and they all looked eat eachother to notice they were all in the suits of their colored coins with said coins now in the buckles of their belts. Their helmets were now in the shape of different animals as well with Jason's being of a tyrannosaurus rex, Kimberly's being of a pterodactyl, Zack's being of a Mastodon and Trini's being of a Sabre-toothed tiger.

"Wait did we just suddenly turn into superheroes or something?" Trini asked confused as they all looked at their hands.

"I sure hope my hair is not tangled up in this helmet..." Kimberly muttered but then kicked and punched the Putty Patrollers coming their way with surprising strength; it must come with the suits. They all started doing so since they figured that they could fight back now that they have super powers.

Goldar noticed this and glared at this, "Power Rangers? I don't believe this! Zordon is still around, this calls for a tactical retreat..." Goldar muttered darkly. He then disappeared along with the Putty Patrollers.

The citizens all looked to the five and started cheering and clapping at them realising they fought them off, "Okay so that was kind of easy, guess Goldar is a coward who didn't actually expect people to fight back..." Billy laughed and the others joined in but then suddenly they all disappeared in beams of light of their respective colors. They did not know their new lives had just begun...

 **The Rangers suits are from the show, just to be clear they look like their civilian self from the movie but their suits are from the show.**


	4. Bulk and Skull

While this was going on, at Angel Grove city hall inside the mayor's office. Several individuals were showing the mayor and his deputy footage of what just happened outside the News Centre via live news on a TV monitor using footage caught from phones.

The mayor was an overweight balding man by the name of Farcus Bulkmeir and his deputy was his childhood friend Eugene Skullovitch and to eachother they still referred to eachother as their old nicknames of Bulk and Skull."Please tell me this is a filming of a movie that I signed off on and forgot about?"Bulk begged one of his individuals but was giving an apologetic shake of the head.

They groaned wondering how to react to this, they just long ago got these jobs and now some sort of precursor of an alien invasion happened and was thwarted by some sort of superheroes?

"Okay, I can do this... send a response team to the Youth Centre to fix the damage plus doctors to make sure no one was hurt. I want the police department ready in case these monsters came back and send notice to the military asking for some resistance." Bulk stated thinking he would have to use what was left of his election campaign savings to fund this.

"Understood Mayor Bulkmeir, what about the armored individuals? These 'Power Rangers' that they were called?" asked one of them and Bulk and Skull shared a look.

"Give them a medal or something..." Skull said with a shrug off his shoulder but Bulk slapped him on the shoulder.

"It seems that they might be superheroes and I want to make this clear, as long as they are saving people and stopping whatever these monsters are then they are to be considered our allies. Have Chief Stone deputise them if you have to." Bulk told them and they nodded before leaving.

Bulk and Skull high fived eachother as the individuals left, they then began drinking their coffee mugs in triumph. A moment of panic turned into a moment of triumph for them.

Perhaps this should give them bragging rights, would the Mayor of Stone Canyon be able to say his city has superheroes? Of course not...

*PB*

The five teenagers then found themselves in the Power Chamber and realised they were in their normal clothes again. They noticed Zordon's head appear above them in his changing multicolour appearance.

"Uh, where is the curtain you are hiding behind?" Billy asked as the five were still thinking this had to be a dream as Alpha came to them, the five just noticing the robot.

Alpha greeted them by saying " _Welcome to the Power Chambers, I welcome you to the great legacy of the Power Rangers!_ "

 **A short chapter to show that I still want to continue this. The next chapters will be longer.**


End file.
